


ways to trick your husband at 3am

by softskjin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, Expecting Parents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin
Summary: Ahh, the wonders of expecting a child… swollen feet, backaches, help to tie shoelaces. Cravings. Ah, those. When you–your baby–needs a certain thing, you must, by all means, have it. And Seokjin knows that, and even though he thinks he’s always one step ahead, he always loses.





	ways to trick your husband at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing I wrote last year. I just don't have anything new to post because writing these days has been a little... hard. And for some reason, all my one-shots are getting bigger and bigger (in the word count) and I take too long to finish them. ;;; hope you enjoy!

The kitchen was dark, save for the presence light above the entrance door. You tiptoed your way to the fridge, your mouth watering at the thought of the delicious ice-cream waiting on the other side of the door.

Ahh—that delicious salted caramel ice cream with sautéed pecan nuts carefully crushed on top. Whoever had the idea was a Genius! It was the perfect thing to have at 3 AM. Totally what your taste buds wanted. Or rather, it was the perfect dessert to have when your pregnancy cravings kicked in.

You hummed in anticipation, your tongue running on your lips as your cravings got wilder.

Being pregnant wasn’t easy: the worst being backaches and swelling feet. But the worst part? The cravings. Maybe it was exaggerated but it was usually hard to get you fully satisfied, especially when your cravings were extremely weird. You once craved for tuna coated with peanut butter and you loved it. Would you eat it again? If your cravings say so, you would without a second thought!

You first grabbed a spoon from the drawer and left it on the counter. Then you proceeded to open the refrigerator in search of said ice cream.

You knew you kept it on the second drawer after having a portion after dinner. But it was your husband who kept it after. It had to be there.

Under the poor light of the refrigerator—there, standing immaculately, so close to reaching.

You bite your lip in delight. You were closer to taste it again!

Closing the door with one foot, you walked in your tiptoes towards the counter. You could feel your mouth watering at the thought of having the frozen dessert in your tongue—you needed that as fast as possible. You so needed it! And you betted your baby needed it, too.

You opened the lid and grabbed your spoon—

“Drop the weapon. Now”

Not expecting the lights to turn on and reveal your husband at the entrance of the kitchen.

“I cannot believe you…”

“It was just a little bit—“

“I cannot believe you were going to eat that ice cream without me!” he shrieked and approached you with large steps, his eyes round as he kept eyeing you and the dessert in question.

“What? I’m the pregnant here, I have priorities!”

“I thought _we_ were pregnant; it’s _our_ baby, part of me is there too!”

“It is, but I’m the one who is going to carry him for nine months!”

“I thought we agreed on a girl, that night…” he mumbled, suddenly frozen. You almost giggled at his reaction. The disheveled hair and the sleepy eyes… You loved him so much. “We agreed!”

You couldn’t take it any longer and laugh at his baffled self. “Calm down, Jinnie, we don’t know that yet.” You put down your ice cream to hug your husband in efforts to calm him down. His hands landed on your waist, feeling you. When you felt a light kick on your belly you giggled.

“Hey, calm down, down there.” Jin cooed and lowered towards your belly, placing both hands on each side of you. “Don’t give mama a hard time, okay?”

Unbeknownst to him, you resumed your ice cream while he just talked to your belly. When he glanced up his brows furrowed.

“Ya! Share with me!”

“Sorry, love, but I have high priorities.” And you inserted a mouthful of ice cream in your mouth, savoring every drop. “If you’re lucky, though,” another spoonful, “I might leave some to you. Underline might.”

Jin pursed his lips and rose up. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Let me eat this ice cream while you observe?” you suggested and giggled, spoon in your mouth.

“You’re lucky to be pregnant and I actually do have mercy on you, or else—” he took a step closer, noses almost touching. You didn’t falter and maintained your stance.

“Or else? Hmm, I don’t think you’d win, Seokjinnie.” You poked his nose with the spoon and kissed it right after. “Can I now please continue this delicio—”

“No.” he stole the dessert from your hands and took off running upstairs.

You huffed in exaggeration but giggled, nonetheless.

“Don’t forget I still have a spoon - and there’s more ice cream on the refrigerator!”


End file.
